DBZ Maja Future: Episode 4
Summary: In the previous blog episode after the Z-Fighters found the Lookout in pieces Mesa told herself that she had to do something about the evil Majin saiyans. So in the middle of the night she snuck off to find some answers. In the morning after discovering she had gone the Z-Fighters began the search for her. In the process of conducting there search a fighter duo was easily beating back Babidi's weaker minions but when Z2 shows up things get heavy. The duo easily sends him runnings but they are pretty much drained of power. The two tell the Z-Fighters that they will come to Capsule Corp. so things could be explained with all the Z-Fighters present. Meanwhile Majin Jace and Talina were off rampaging in Southwest City. Once the two were satified with there detruction they went to destroy near by South City. Can the Z-Fighters, now 2 fighters stronger defeat the evil majin saiyans.... DBZ Maja Future: Episode 4 That morning Talina sat up stiff. She missed and longed for her soft bed at the Lookout. She got up and woke a still snoring Majin Jace. He glared at her and said "What the fuck, babe there is still time before we have to fight" Jace said. "I don't care he can wait, I want to go to the Lookout". "For what" he said in a sarcastic tone. To find my dragonball and to sleep in my own fucking bed" she said yelling at him. "Alright fine lets go". The two flew off not bothering with any left over buildings or people. Upon arriving at the Lookout Majin Talina shook her head and said "Damn look at this place, this suck our room may not even be here". Jace stepped over some fallen stones and went in search of there room. He found it right where it usually was and the whole scene around it was grey and tragic She stepped inside and seeing a picture of her son Prince and daughter Tylie made her burst into a fit of angry, burning tears. Jace pulled her close and whispered words of comfort to her. Pulling her to the bed he kissed her and they fell asleep. About an hour later, they were awoken by a poking in there minds, they knew it was time so as instructed they headed out and flew to South City. They began blasting, and as an added bonus there was a group of fighters waiting for them. Kocodo, Wyatt, Ciemma and Android 0.1 (Neka). The group attacked and though they tried there best it was to no avail until a Kamehame-ha wave was fired. Goten, Goya and the rest of the Z-Fighters waited and began firing. Suddenly Z1 shows up wearing a cocky grin on her pretty android face. She steps foward and attacks, expecting this the Majin jumped from harms way and began there assult on the android. She was thrown around and trashed. Again a light poured from the sky Z3 came forth, fired a solar beam cannon blinding the saiyans momentarily. It was just enough time because when the two regained there vision clearly the 2 androids were gone. Glaring at the Z-Fighters the two stepped foward, picked a victim and began there assult. There victim was....Goten. And before the Z-Fighters could react they were gone. About a half and hour later they picked up on a weak and falling power level. It was Goten, he lay face down in a broken heap. The Earth's Special Fighters retreated followed by the group of fighters that tried fighting the ruthless Majin saiyans. When they arrived they handed Goten off to Pariah. She, Pyra and Topaz disappeared when they returned they told everyone he would be fine but he would be out for about 3 days, and the recovery without a Senzu Bean would take 3 months. The Z-Fighters knowing they couldn't wait that long sent Goya, Prince, Tylie, Starz, Kadrance, and Trunks to Korin Tower to get some Senzu Beans. But upon arrival the fighters knew something wasn't right. The fighters were ambushed by the majin saiyans. The two had a bag of beans each and blew up the rest. But when Prince tried to stop his Majin parents they hit him with the Tigers Claw attack giving him a nasty scar over his right eye. He fell to through the light air, Tylie went to caught him but was stopped by her Majin father. As Prince fell Asper felt his power drop, she, Ritruya and Boran formed a triangle and caught him.They took him inside for medical treatment. Meanwhile the Z-Fighters tried to fight back the saiyans finally they saw an opening they took it and retreated. Suprisingly the saiyans did not follow them, instead they retreated flying away upwards to the Lookout. Asper stopped the retreating Z-Fighters and gave them Prince, he was broken but patched up and he had got some medical attention. "Be careful" Asper said before turning and going inside her house. The Z-Fighters flew towards home, having to explain what all happened. And after all the drama and hurt of day they needed and wanted sleep. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages